


accidentally in New Jersey

by growandscramblesluff



Category: House M.D.
Genre: A Likely Not So Correct Depiction of the Medical Employee system, Barely Constitutes as a Ship Fic Honestly, Basically Start Of Relationship, Fluff(?), M/M, Some Fingers In Mouth But Not Much Else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growandscramblesluff/pseuds/growandscramblesluff
Summary: Alvie visits House late at night, and House is unusually kind.





	accidentally in New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> i havent watched house md in like 2 years and i factchecked using wikipedia and googling "houses apartment" to find out details. also Kutner is mentioned/alive bc i like him

Alvie knocks on his door at 1:42 AM, right when House is about to go to bed.

“Why are _you_ here?” asks House and Alvie shamelessly smiles at him.

“I was in the area and I thought I should stop by.”

“Shouldn’t you be at home? In New York?"

 

Alvie’s smile becomes a little sheepish at that and he kicks at the floor of the hallway.

 

“Yeah, I mean probably. I should catch a cab or something."

“Are you here to bum money off me?”

“What? No! I don’t do that. I wouldn’t be able to pay back. I guess–“

“God, you’re useless,” mutters House and pulls Alvie in by his hoodie.

“I didn’t ask–!” shouts Alvie as House drags him indoors, meekly protesting and House is too tired to mutter to Alvie that _of course he was gonna ask_ , the young man has very little sense of personal privacy and no reason else to be here. 

 

“You’re sleeping on the couch,” House tells him immediately, and then adds; “are you hungry?”

“I’m good,” says Alvie and looks around House’s dark apartment with enormous interest. House doesn’t argue because Alvie _does_ look like he’s good; House managed to get him job as an intern at PPTH and Alvie had ended up lookinghealthier with each passing week – no longer as horribly skinny, eagerly listening to everyone at work and growing a hilarious addiction to expensive coffee. The other doctors had welcomed him gingerly, with Kutner being the most openly warm towards Alvie, while Alvie was enthusiastically talking to everyone and still bothered House like they were back in rehab.

Alvie almost certainly considers House a friend, incredibly enough, and right now House thinks of him mostly as a nuisance keeping him from bed. He's bought a new hoodie, notes House. It's red and looks about three sizes too big, the way it hangs off his frame it looks more like a robe, and Alvie looks around House's apartment like he's lost in a forest.

 

House tosses his arms up in exasperation.

 

“ _Well_? Go sleep?”

“Why are you walking without your cane?”

“Because I was gonna go sleep before you decided to sleep over,” says House and sounds more annoyed than he intends to. Alvie doesn’t take any mind. “And I would _love_ to resume that, do you need a blanket or anything?”

“Nah, I’m good,” says Alvie and then sort of tosses himself into the couch, wrapping the hoodie tight around himself and tries to wriggle into a comfortable position. “Thanks, House.”

“Don’t mention it,” mumbles House in return and retreats to his own bedroom and wonders how long until he hears Alvie call from the living room like it’s a sleepover.

 

 

House doesn’t time it, but he assumes around ten minutes before the gentle creaking of floorboards of Alvie appearing in his door frame.

“What?” hisses House.

“I’m not gonna be able to sleep if I don’t find out.”

“Find out what?”

“How did your leg get bad?”

 

Alvie looks like a wraith in the hallway, faintly lit up by the street light pouring in from the windows, leaning into House’s room just a little bit. He's taken his hoodie off, wearing just his pants and a white tanktop that hangs loose.

“Infarction. Blocked artery, muscle died, got removed and now it hurts like hell,” replies House, answering genuinely in hope it will sate Alvie’s curiosity.

 

It doesn’t.

 

“Do you have a scar?”

“Big ugly one.”

“Can I see it?”

House already has his pants off beneath the covers, shirt is still on but the indented old scar on his thigh is fully exposed and he thinks _might as god damn well_ and sits up at the edge of the bed.

“You’re pushing at the limits of my hospitality, Alvie. C’mere.”

 

Alvie scuttles over to the bed and instead of sitting down besides House, like a normal person, he almost kneels in front of him and House feels like he’s getting a physical. Alvie looks at the scar with interested dark eyes, wide in curiosity.

(Huge eyes and with wrinkles and bags beneath that don’t go away no matter how much sleep Alvie gets – one time back in Ward 6 he saw Alvie get too manic and put to sleep for 20 hours and didn’t look the slightest bit more rested.)

“Oh yeah, no wonder it hurts so much,” mumbles Alvie and House all of a sudden feels bare. He feels Alvie’s warm breath against his knee and he sees Alvie’s hands fidget, most likely because he wants to touch it. House thinks for a second, and then decides against telling Alvie he can touch it if he so wishes – he's a doctor, not a petting zoo.

 

Alvie then startles House by smoothing a hand up his opposite leg and looks up at house with glistening eyes.

“Can I?” asks Alvie very softly and a thick feeling spreads in House’s chest, fills his throat and builds in his stomach. It’s like being a teenager again, like having some sort of idiot crush and House abhors the lack of control he has.

“Are you high?” he asks stiffly and Alvie shakes his head.

“Nothing but my meds. Promise.”

 

Alvie can’t lie, House learned this in Ward 6. His hands will fidget, his eyes dart around, he chuckles and betrays himself immediately. It made him a very honest intern.

House hears Cuddy in the back of his head, scolding him for _screwing the interns_ even though he never has (he’s gotten close a few times). She’d have his head if she knew that out of every single intern in the hospital he went and got seduced by the short manic new intern who genuinely feared Thirteen. And Jesus  _Christ_ , Wilson– House doesn't even muster to think what Wilson would say. 

 

“I can leave if you want–,” starts Alvie and immediately is hushed by House grabbing him by the jaw and holding his thumb against Alvie’s cheek, and Alvie looks like he’s going to melt into House’s hands. ‘

“You’re very pretty,” mumbles House and Alvie inhales. “You _do_ know that, right?”

“Of course I know,” mumbles Alvie back and gives the smallest scoff, and House pushes his bottom lip down with his thumb and against his teeth. Alvie sits obediently still, doesn't even move his lip and lets House pry into his warm mouth. House lets his index finger drift over Alvie's chin, brushes against his scraggly stubble, and Alvie's eyes flutter. 

House presses his thumb against Alvie's tongue and feels  _something_ warm in his chest when Alvie sucks his finger and looks up at him with pleading eyes. 


End file.
